Garrus
Garrus, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is a fae, a bartender and owner of the bar, Graveyard Shift. You meet him in Chapter 2, along with Ivy and Krom. Appearance Garrus has white skin, blue eyes, and white hair that licks up in the front. He has some stubble on his face, has pointy ears, and wears a white button up with a gray vest over the top. He is noted to be slim. Personality Background Garrus was the heir of a Fae viscount before the Fae cast him out. He remains exiled until this day. He was banished for running cons and swindling magic off the upper crust. As Krom puts it, it is called 'redistribution of wealth'. The Fae court was too uptight for him and he needed his freedom. He dreams of returning to the Fae kingdom. After he was expelled from the Fae realm, he approached The Fate as a supplicant. She denied his appeal and he has been sworn never to speak of what passed between them. Chapters [[:Category:Nightbound|'Series']]/[[Nightbound|'Book']]: Nightbound * Chapter 2: The World of Night * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 7: Secrets of the Blood * Chapter 8: The Veil of Time * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 16: What Comes After Bloodbound Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 2: He Knows When You're Awake * Chapter 4: And To All An Endless Night (Determinant) Relationships Krom In Chapter 6, it is revealed that Krom has a crush on Garrus. Your Character is able to mention that Garrus calls him "darling", but Krom thought that is because Garrus flirts with everyone. If you encourage Krom, he will ask Garrus out for a date and Garrus will accept. Your Character In Chapter 8, when you ask Garrus what happened between him and The Fate, he tells you that he'd do almost anything to help you but his home is already lost to him and he can't risk crossing The Fate as well by telling you. Gallery Other Looks Garrus_Human_BBDS_Ch2.png|Human Form (as seen in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice, Chapter 2) Trivia * He prefers the term 'fair folk' over 'fae'. * He tells you that he is a passable dancer, dreadful musician, and excellent mixologist. * According to Nik, Garrus is like the black sheep of the Fae community. * Garrus has protection wards around his bar. Nothing with ill intent can cross the threshold without triggering nasty consequences. He says the creatures of this city are well aware of his staunch commitment to pacifism. * In Chapter 6, if you stay at the bar with the trio, Garrus likes the Pixie Punch drink. * In Chapter 8, he refers to Greek Mythology when he says he doesn't want to be a Cassandrahttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassandra. * He, along with Krom and Ivy, make an appearance in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice, Chapter 2. You get to see how he appears for humans. His human appearance resembles Daniel. ** Adrian Raines remembers meeting him in the late 1800s in New Orleans. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Faes Category:Playing Cupid